gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ken Rosenberg
miniatur|Ken Rosenberg in seiner Kanzlei Ken Rosenberg ist ein dubioser, neurotischer Anwalt aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City und Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, der eng mit Tommy Vercetti in Verbindung steht und auch Verbindungen zu mehreren Mafia-Familien an unterschiedlichsten Orten hat. Rosenberg trifft Vercetti das erste Mal auf dem Flughafen von Vice City und bleibt mit ihm durch die gesamte Handlung hindurch verbündet. Er bewahrt Tommy vor dem Gefängnis, wann immer dieser auch verhaftet wird. Seine Stimme ist dabei manchmal ziemlich scharf („Tommy Vercetti ist unschuldig!“). Persönlichkeit und Werdegang Rosenberg soll angeblich Probleme mit Rauschgift und Egomanie haben; Später in der Handlung sieht man auch, wie er im Malibu Club Kokain nimmt, als Tommy Vercetti das Zimmer betritt. Man vermutet auch, er habe bei den juristischen Fakultätsexamen getäuscht und hätte Schlägertypen angestellt, um Geschworene einzuschüchtern und zu bestechen. Rosenbergs Unfähigkeit, Kontrolle über bestimmte Situationen zu erlangen, lässt vermuten, dass er zu Kindheitszeiten oft die Witzfigur war – allerdings nicht nur damals, sondern auch noch zu Vice-City-Zeiten. Ein Beispiel findet sich in der Zwischensequenz zu Der Coup, in der ein Banküberfall geplant wird und in der Vercetti ironisch meint: „Ken wäscht das Geld für uns und stellt schon mal die Drinks kalt“ (als Reaktion auf Rosenbergs Aussage, er würde auch gerne am Überfall mitwirken). Rosenberg hat eine äußerst schwache Erfolgsrate bei Verhandlungen und wird von Kent Paul als „abgedrehter Winkeladvokat“ bezeichnet, der fortfährt, „der bringt noch den Unschuldigsten auf den elektrischen Stuhl“. Rosenberg verspottet sich sogar selbst, er meint: „Sehe ich aus, als könnte ich Geschworene einschüchtern? Ich kann nicht mal ein Kind einschüchtern. Ich hab’s versucht.“ miniatur|Rosenberg in San Andreas Nach den Ereignissen von Vice City übertreibt es Rosenberg mit Drogen in einem solchen Maße, dass er zur Rehabilitation in eine Klinik in Fort Carson eingeliefert wurde. Im Jahre 1992 scheint er die Kontrolle über sich selbst wieder erlangt zu haben. Rosenberg arbeitet wieder eng mit der Mafia zusammen. Diesmal wurde ihm die Aufgabe zugeteilt, ein Casino zu managen. Dieses gehört mehreren Mafia-Vereinigungen und Rosenberg hatte die Aufgabe, als neutrale Person die Angelegenheiten zu führen. Zusätzlich sollte er die Feindlichkeiten zwischen den verfeindeten Mafia-Familien in Grenzen halten, da ihm ein Mafiakrieg in Las Venturas unweigerlich den Kopf kosten würde. Dabei wird er aber ebenso von den Leones wie auch von den Sindaccos erpresst. Nachdem Rosenberg in die große Schießerei in einer Sindacco-Fleischfabrik geriet, bei der sämtliche Sindaccos starben, und der Don der Leones – Salvatore persönlich – nach Las Venturas kommt, um die Gegebenheiten nach seiner Art zu managen, verliert Rosenberg schließlich die Kontrolle und flüchtet sich wieder in Drogen. Weil Salvatore Rosenberg lieber tot sieht, wird letzterem dank der Hilfe Carl Johnsons geholfen, die Stadt zu verlassen. Letzten Endes überwacht Rosenberg die Finanzen des Kult-Rappers Madd Dogg. Vorbild thumb|301px|Ken Rosenberg & David KleinfeldRosenbergs Charakter weist Parallelen zu dem Anwalt David Kleinfeld (gespielt von Sean Penn) aus Brian de Palmas Film „Carlito’s Way“ auf – beide haben krauses Haar, tragen eine ähnliche Brille und die gleichen geschmacklosen Anzüge und beide verhalten sich zunehmend paranoid und wirr, wenn sie Kokain nehmen, was man bei Ken durch die gesamte Handlung hindurch verfolgen kann. Außerdem sind Parallelen zu dem ehemaligen, wegen Korruption und Verbindungen zur Mafia verurteilten New Yorker Rechtsanwalt Edward „Eddie“ Rosner zu erkennen. Dieser arbeitete in den 60er und 70er Jahren ebenfalls eng mit Schlägertrupps und falschen Kautionsbürgen zusammen. Missionenauftritte Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Einleitung * Die Party (Auftraggeber) * Dunkle Gassen (Auftraggeber) * Die Geschworenen (Auftraggeber) * Aufruhr (Auftraggeber) * Fette Beute * Kein Entkommen? * Der Scharfschütze * Der Fahrer * Der Coup * Freunde und andere Feinde (Schlussmission) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *''The Introduction'' *''Don Peyote'' *''Intensive Care'' (Auftraggeber) *''The Meat Business'' (Auftraggeber) *''Freefall'' *''High Noon'' (nur Stimme am Handy) *''Saint Mark's Bistro'' *''A Home in the Hills'' (nur Stimme am Handy) *''End of the Line'' (Schlussmission) Telefongespräch Nachdem man anfangen kann, Unternehmen zu kaufen, ruft Ken Tommy Vercetti auf dem Handy an, um ihm ein paar Ratschläge zu geben. Dieses Gespräch gab es nur in der Beta-Version, aus der Endfassung wurde es entfernt. Gespräch * Ken Rosenberg: Tommy, ich dachte mir, du könntest meinen Rat als Geschäftsmann brauchen. Wenn du ein Unternehmen am Laufen hast, musst du einmal pro Woche die Einnahmen kassieren gehen. Sonst werden deine Leute übermütig und versuchen, in die eigene Tasche zu wirtschaften. Okay? * Tommy Vercetti: Hey, ich weiß selbst, wie man so was macht, Ken, okay? * Ken: Okay, okay. Ich weiß ja, dass du Bescheid weißt. Ich meinte ja nur, damit du weißt, dass ich im Zweifelsfall auch Bescheid weiß. Nur für alle Fälle, mein Alter! * Tommy: Wenn du meinst, Ken... Infos zur Person Siehe auch * Kens Polizeiakte * Ken-Rosenberg-Verteidigungen en:Ken Rosenberg es:Ken Rosenberg fi:Ken Rosenberg fr:Ken Rosenberg nl:Ken Rosenberg pl:Ken Rosenberg pt:Ken Rosenberg tr:Ken Rosenberg Kategorie:Vice-City-Charaktere Kategorie:Vice-City-Auftraggeber Kategorie:San-Andreas-Charaktere Kategorie:San-Andreas-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Juristen